


I know, you know, I will never get over you

by LaynaVile



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottoming from the Top, Kinda?, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Sharing Clothes, Termination of pregnancy mentioned, first time having sex with an alpha, non-heat/non-rut sex, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Based off a prompt from Tumblr.Omega Peter and Alpha Wade hook up and have hot sex, outside of their heat/rut.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 238





	I know, you know, I will never get over you

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) I received an ask from an anon that said, "So you know how there is like not enough spideypool with omegaverse? I thought that maybe you could write something with omega Peter and Alpha Wade, but like neither of them are in heat/rut bc, ok the sex is amazing like that but I don't think they need to be on those conditions to have hot steaming sex if that makes sense? Maybe include a bit of power bottom Peter bc I live for him acting all bossy?) Thank you!"  
> I couldn't resist, I struggled more than I'd like to admit but, I got there in the end.  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.  
> 100% without a doubt or single regret the title is from Want You Back by 5 Seconds Of Summer.  
> Oh, and one last thing, while the prompt was for non-heat/rut sex.. I did sorta hint that Peter was in heat, but trust me it wasn't heat sex the way it would normally be written, hopefully that's okay.  
> Enjoy 😌

When Peter had presented as an omega he'd been afraid, not because he feared alphas, but because he was afraid of how the alphas would react to him.

Peter had never been particularly docile--he doesn't let people, alphas specifically, push him around or intimidate him. That became even more true after the spider bite.

Peter was a late bloomer so to speak, most people presented their subgender between fourteen and sixteen but there had been a few cases reported of people not presenting until twenty--Peter was nineteen.

He'd heard stories of presentation being painful, or super intense, but Peter barely realized he was presenting as omega when it happened. He woke up in the middle of the night sweaty and annoyed. He turned on a fan, opened the window and stripped down to his boxers and went back to sleep. When he woke up the next morning there was crusty, dried slick in his underwear, but he'd _slept_ through it all. He was almost disappointed that he basically missed his own presentation, he still doesn't know if that was from the bite or just his biology being _weird_.

\--

When Wade had presented as an alpha, no one was surprised, he was fourteen and popped his first knot in the middle of gym class. Everyone gawked, staring intently at the bulge in his bright red gym shorts. Coach Stevens ushered him out of the gym, he was left in the locker room with instructions to _handle it_ or go to the nurse. Wade went into Coach Stevens office and jerked off, leaving copious amounts of spunk all over his desk and chair--he hated the guy, honestly, and whether he realized it or not, Wade had been marking his territory so to speak.

He got suspended for a week after, but it was worth it. No one even dared to breathe wrong around him. He felt powerful--he was powerful.

And then he got cancer, he had no choice, he joined up with Weapon X and while they inadvertently made him more powerful, he felt weak and defeated. Wade didn't _feel_ like an alpha anymore.

Wade still was an alpha, that much was obvious since he still had a knot, he still had an alpha voice, but all the power he'd felt from his subgender was just gone.

\--

Peter knew that Deadpool was an alpha, he could smell it on him, but Deadpool didn't _act_ like an alpha. They'd been patrolling together for almost a year and every time they caught some criminal they would eventually submit to Peter--something that was only done to Alphas, even by other alphas if they were defeated--they couldn't scent omega on Peter. He took suppressants and he'd designed the suit to have filters in it to keep his scent from escaping. The only logical explanation was that they could smell Deadpool but felt alpha energy from Peter.

\--

After a few months they revealed their identities to each other and that was terrifying to Peter--he didn't think Wade would tell anyone, but what if people found out that Spider-Man was Peter Parker, an omega?

As the months went on and they patrolled together, they grew close. Peter liked that Wade wasn't like other alphas--sure he smelt like an alpha and was _big_ like an alpha, but he was sweet and silly and incredibly protective. He wasn't driven by alpha power struggles or his knot--he knew Peter was an omega, when lifting his mask to eat after patrol Wade could smell him. But even after he smelt Peter, things didn't change. Wade didn't act all alpha broody and possessive. They weren't mates--though Peter wouldn't have minded Wade making a move in that direction--and since Peter was on suppressants he didn't go into heat and because of that his scent wasn't quite _enticing_ enough to draw Wade to him. He's not sure that even if he was off suppressants and went into heat that Wade would _want_ him.

\--

"Tacos or pizza, Webs?" Wade asks excitedly as their patrol ends--some nights Peter thinks Wade likes the time after patrol when they hang out more than actually catching criminals.

"We had tacos yesterday."

"And? Tacos are acceptable every day, beside we had chimichangas the day before."

"Why even offer me pizza if you want tacos again?" Peter was feeling uncharacteristically irritable--something he only really felt before a heat, but he's on suppressants, he's never missed a single dose, he is **not** going into heat.

"I'm sorry." Wade's words are mumbled, "Let's go get some pizza, okay?" He turns to walk in the direction of the twenty-four hour pizza place they've gone to a handful of times.

"Wade, wait."

Wade stops in the middle of the sidewalk, but doesn't say anything, and doesn't turn around to look at Peter.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I snapped like that. We can get tacos again, it's fine."

"We're getting pizza." Wade starts walking again.

"Damnit, Wade. I don't want pizza, I want some greasy, spicy tacos. Please."

Wade pauses again, "If you're sure."

"Yeah, yes, I'm sure." Peter steps next to Wade, "You wanna walk or you wanna swing?"

"Whichever you want, Webs."

"It'll be faster, c'mon." He wraps an arm around Wade who then clings to him like a koala, before lifting them high into the sky, swinging their way towards Wade's favorite Mexican restaurant--Peter suspects Wade pays them to stay open all night since their front window still says open until eleven.

\--

Wade hasn't gone into rut since before Weapon X, something else they took from him--he can still knot and damnit he tried with Vanessa when they got back together but females are all betas, they can't take a knot the way an omega does. But with permanent avocado face and faulty subgender traits, Wade has no hope of ever finding an omega.

Vanessa had left him, it wasn't that she cared about what happened to him, she still loved him but couldn't handle the brand of crazy Wade was now. She couldn't handle him mumbling to himself in the middle of the night, or the days when his skin was so sensitive and dry that it cracked and bled until Wade couldn't move.

When Vanessa left Wade had tried everything to die, thought he would never find someone to love him again--and it wasn't just Vanessa leaving, she took their child from him. Wade had never thought about having children, but when Vanessa had taken her birth control device out and told him she wanted to try, it became all he could think about.

It's been three years and Wade had kept an eye on Vanessa from afar, she had terminated the pregnancy a week after leaving. The only reason Wade didn't confront her--skewer her on his katanas--was because of Colossus, he'd basically kidnapped Wade and tried to make him an X Man.

The experience was something Wade would never forget but he was not an X Man nor did he want to be one. He realized how fucked up he was, and how fucked up his life was. He stayed with Al for almost two years, wallowing--while Al made jokes and tried to piss him off enough to get back out there.

Wade meeting Spider-Man had been a complete accident. He'd been craving Italian food--lots of carbs, pasta and breadsticks and way too much cheese--when he literally ran into Webs. He was swinging after some bad guys and dropped a little too low, they smacked straight into each other, knocking them both onto their asses. When Wade saw who had knocked him down he went into total fanboy mode and started freaking out about Spider-Man knocking him down, Spidey had told him he was busy and said sorry and took off after the criminals. Wade had jumped up and took off after them too--Wade caught them and Spider-Man was pissed. He warmed up to Wade after a while--a long while really, Wade had joined an unwilling Spider-Man on his patrols every night.

\--

The first time they kissed they both still had their masks on and Wade had argued that it didn't count. Peter had yanked his mask up, then Wade's and crushed their lips together so hard that Wade's lip split and bled for a moment--it healed almost instantly--but the fact that Peter had kissed him hard enough to draw blood had Wade hard in his suit--the leather and spandex did nothing to hide that fact.

They don't mention it after, nor does it happen again.

Wade can't stop thinking about how _right_ it felt.

Peter can't stop thinking about how he wanted Wade to fuck him, and maybe more.. but only maybe--Peter's never had the best luck with relationships.

\--

They eat their tacos in relative silence, masks pulled up just enough to be able to eat while still concealing their identities.

Wade can't keep quiet any longer. "So, uh, Webs, I've been thinkin' we should like.. go on a date."

"A date? You and me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you out of your mind?"

Wade freezes, does Peter really think that? "No, I just, nevermind." Wade lacks natural alpha confidence when it comes to romance, with omegas, especially.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, Wade. Just finish your tacos so we can get out of here, I wanna head home, get some sleep."

"You don't have to stay. It's fine."

"Just hurry up and I'll stick around, maybe walk you home."

" No, no, it's fine, I'm a big boy, Webs, I can get home on my own. Besides I uh, I've got somewhere else to go before I head home."

"Wade, it's almost three, where the hell could you be going?"

"Cable called earlier, wanted me to stop by."

"At three in the morning? For what?"

"That's a bit personal." Cable hadn't called and even if he had there would never be a reason for Wade to go over there in the middle of the night.

Wade scents anger from Peter--what the hell could he be angry about?

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow for patrol." Peter jerks his mask down, stands and pushes the chair in so hard the table shakes and soda sloshes out of one of their glasses.

\--  
  
Who the hell did Wade think he was--flaunting his _relationship_ with Cable like that? More importantly though, why did Peter care so much?  
  
“How’s it hanging, Webhead?”  
  
Peter has to resist the urge to growl at Wade’s presence. “Let’s just get to patrolling.”  
  
“Are you mad at me?”  
  
“Of course not, Wade.”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
Wade takes off down the street past Peter, keeping an eye and an ear out for any crime that might be happening.  
  
\--  
  
Wade had promised Peter a long time ago that he wouldn’t kill anyone during patrol, unless they were in imminent danger--during the time they’ve been patrolling together Wade has only killed once, the guy pulled a gun, shot Peter in the shoulder, and Wade didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger of his own gun. Peter has a healing factor, Wade knows that, but seeing the blood gushing from the bullet hole, and hearing Peter’s pained groans as he still tried to contain the situation were too much for Wade to handle, he felt like an alpha in that moment, he felt protective and strong again. Afterward Peter had gotten angry, and said that just because he was an omega didn’t mean that he needed Wade to protect him.  
  
“I didn’t even think about you being an omega, it was instinct.”  
  
“You’re not _that_ type of alpha.”  
  
“What the fuck does that mean? Not that type of alpha? Tell me Webs, what type of alpha am I?”  
  
“You don’t do that, you don’t _act_ like an alpha. You don’t think with your knot, or go on power trips, or, or, or any of that shit. You are a merc, a literal killing machine and you’re basically indestructible. But Wade you are like, the sweetest, most docile alpha I’ve ever been around.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” Wade didn’t stick around for Peter to say anything else, he didn’t patrol with Peter for almost a month after that.  
  
\--  
  
Patrol is very uneventful, a couple of twenty-four hour store robberies, a kid trying to steal a lady’s purse, but nothing _dangerous_ .  
  
“I’m gonna skip the after patrol meal tonight.”  
  
Since they’d started getting food after patrol Peter had never skipped out on a single one, until now. “You are mad at me, then.”  
  
Peter shakes his head, “No, I’m not mad at you.”  
  
“But you are mad and it’s got something to do with me.”  
  
“Did you fuck Cable last night?”  
  
“Did I what?!”  
  
“You heard me, don’t make me repeat it.”  
  
“No, fuck no. Cable is definitely not my type.”  
  
“But you went to his place in the middle of the night?”  
  
“What does it matter?”  
  
“It doesn’t.”  
  
“If it doesn’t matter, then why are you so angry?”  
  
“I’m not.” Peter growls.  
  
“You’re growling at me, you’re pissed.”  
  
“No, no, I’m not.”  
  
“Are you trying to convince yourself of that or me?”  
  
Peter sputters a few times, but never actually says anything.  
  
“Okay, that’s how you want to do this, fine. I’ll catch you late, Webs.” Wade walks away, ignoring Peter when he calls Wade’s name.  
  
\--  
  
“Wade, open the door.” Peter’s been knocking for twenty minutes now--Wade wonders why he doesn’t just use his spidey-strength and break in, if he’s so intent on getting in.  
  
“Wade, please.”  
  
“Wade, let me in, I’m sorry.”  
  
He wants to let Peter in, he really does, but he doesn’t understand why Peter is so upset.  
  
“Wade, c’mon, I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”  
  
Wade listens as Peter calls out to him two, three more times before everything goes quiet. Did he leave? Would Peter have given up so easily? And then he hears it, the sound of a window being broken, and mumbled, “I’m sorry.” and then Peter is standing in front of him, suit still on but mask in his hand.  
  
“What do you want, Webs?”  
  
“I wanted to make sure you’re okay after, after what happened earlier.”  
  
“What exactly happened earlier, Peter?”  
  
“Uh, we got into an argument.”  
  
“An argument? I wasn’t arguing. Peter, you got mad because you thought fucked Cable.”  
  
“I wasn’t mad because I thought you _did that_ .”  
  
“Then tell me what you were mad about and maybe I’ll believe you.”  
  
Peter shakes his head, his nose twitches and he swallows harshly. “I guess, I uh, I guess I was--I am jealous.”  
  
“Jealous of what?” Peter has nothing to be jealous of.  
  
Peter’s expression softens a bit, “Of whoever you’re fucking.”  
  
“I’m not fucking anyone, and even if I was why would you be jealous? I asked you on a date and you called me crazy.”  
  
“I didn’t think you were serious.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t serious. Do you think I just ask people out on dates that I’m not interested in?”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe.”  
  
“Do you _want_ to date me or at least go out on a date with me and see where it goes?”  
  
“Yeah.” Peter murmurs so quietly that if Wade hadn’t been looking at him and seen his lips move he wouldn’t have heard it.  
  
\--  
  
The thing is, they’ve been dating for almost six months and they still haven’t had sex--a handful of rushed rutting against each other, some quick and dirty handjobs and once Wade had gone down on Peter. But they hadn’t actually had sex--Wade could smell Peter’s arousal every time they were together, and he’s more than sure that Peter can smell the same on him--and with Peter being on suppressants and Wade’s biology being fucked, there is no rut or heat to _force_ them into it.  
  
The strange thing is that Wade keeps detecting a faint heat scent on Peter, but the suppressants he’s on shouldn’t allow that.  
  
\--  
  
“Petey-pie, can we talk?”  
  
“About?”  
  
“We’ve been together for almost six months and haven’t ya know.” Wade makes a hole with one hand and shoves his index finger into it, crudely miming sex.

Peter laughs and shakes his head, "Really? You can't just say it?"

"Fine, fine, it's been months and I haven't got to touch that juicy booty yet."

"You literally had your hands on my ass ten minutes ago."

"Okay, but I haven't gotten a _taste_ yet."

"You wanna eat my ass? I'll shower and we can give it a go."

"No, I, I mean yeah I wanna eat that sweet ass but that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, Wade."

"Do you.. not want to?" Maybe Peter is a virgin? Or maybe he's afraid of being taken by an alpha? Wade is willing to bottom if that's what Peter needs--as long as he still gets to touch Peter's perfect ass.

Peter is quiet for a moment, "I want to, Wade."

"Why am I hearing a but at the end of that, baby boy?"

"You're an alpha."

"Do you want to be on top?"

"What?"

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"No, well maybe someday, but no I want you to fuck me."

"But I'm an alpha, so we can't?"

"It's not like that, but yeah, kinda."

"Talk to me here, Pete, 'cause I'm getting lost. What's the problem?"

"I like to be in charge.. alpha's don't like that."

"Dominate me, baby boy." Wade says sincerely.

"What?"

"You heard me, dominate me. You wanna be in charge, then be in charge."

"But you're an alpha, alpha's don't like not being in control."

"I think we've established a long time ago that I'm not that _type_ of alpha."

"And I've apologized for that a dozen times."

"I know you have, but Petey-pie, it's true."

Peter hesitates, "So you'll be okay with me pushing you around?"

"Use that spidey-strength on me. Seeing you be all strong gets me hard." Wade smirks.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Wade touches Peter's jaw--the motion soft but with intent--making him look up at Wade, "If you want to do this, then I want to do this. But I want you to be comfortable, okay?"

Peter nods, "Okay, yeah, I wanna do this."

"When? You want me to take you out on a date first? Or maybe after patrolling?"

"I'm not sure.. maybe we just let it happen.. ya know like not try to _schedule_ it?"

"Excellent idea, Petey-pie."

\--

A week, then two goes by and they _almost_ have sex a few times, but every time, Peter pulls back. Wade doesn't push, he needs Peter's full consent, so Wade ends up jerking off in the bathroom each time.

There's more to this, Wade's sure of it.

\--

"You okay with me staying over tonight after patrol?"

"Of course, mi casa es su casa, baby boy."

"Just wanted to be sure."

\--

Wade unlocks the door and let's Peter inside first, he follows closely behind him.

Peter takes his mask off dropping it onto the coffee table. He flops down onto Wade's couch, eyes closed and head tilted back.

"You alright, Webs?"

Wade takes his own mask off and it joins Peter's on the table. He sits next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, c'mon, Peter, talk to me."

"I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"I know we agreed to just _let it happen_ , but I want to do it tonight."

"Yeah?" Wade is surprised.

"Yeah, I wanna fuck you er have you fuck me I mean." 

"You've had sex before?"

"Not with an alpha."

"You're sure you want to?"

"Yes, Wade, I'm sure."

"C'mere." Wade opens his arms beckoning Peter to him.

Peter scoots closer, Wade wraps his arms around him, "There's no rush, we can go as fast or as slow as you want, okay? You set the pace, baby boy." Wade kisses the top of Peter's head, his hair is sweaty but Wade doesn't mind--he likes the salty scent of Peter's sweat.

Peter's hands are on Wade instantly, trying his damnedest to get Wade's suit off. Wade pushes Peter down onto the couch, stands and strips his suit off so fast he hears it rip--son of a bitch, he's gonna need some duct tape now.

Wade stands in front of the couch, completely naked, every inch of scarred skin on display--he _feels_ self conscious about it, but the hungry look on Peter's face makes him ignore that feeling.

Peter reaches for him, and pulls him down onto the couch, Wade's body covers Peter's completely. "Heya, baby boy." Wade kisses Peter in-between words.

Peter bites at Wade's lips, "Go get in your bed, and wait for me."

"Oh, okay, sure, Peter." Wade hesitates--he's worried Peter will leave, he doesn't want to pressure Peter into this but he really doesn't want Peter to leave.

"Now, Wade." The tone of Peter's voice is verging on alpha command--he's not an alpha, but it makes Wade's cock throb between his legs.

Wade nods hastily and practically runs down the hallway to his bedroom.

He slides into bed to wait, he can hear Peter shuffling around in the living room. Wade's impatient, he doesn't wanna blow his load early but he's horny and has been waiting for his spider to be ready for a while now--that's his logic as he uncaps the lube and starts slowly stroking his cock.

When Peter enters the bedroom, Wade's jaw literally drops, he seen Peter naked a handful of times, but now he's in one of Wade's t-shirts--it is just baggy enough to cover the tops of his thighs, concealing his flushed, dripping cock--Wade isn't even sure where Peter found one of his shirts. His cheeks are tinted pink, his skin is practically glowing, long, beautiful legs fully on display, and Wade can scent _heat_ in the air, he knows Peter **isn't** in heat, but the scent drives him wild. "Fuck, baby boy, look at you."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"I couldn't help myself, you make me hard, Webs."

"Really, Wade? You couldn't wait a couple minutes?"

Wade holds both hands up in surrender, "You don't want me to touch myself, I won't touch myself. I'm at your mercy baby boy, punish me if you wanna."

"You really want to give me that much control?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely, baby." Wade snarls--without any anger or aggression--showing off his fangs.

Peter smirks, "I'll be right back." He disappeares but is back quickly, still smirking, hands behind his back.

"What'cha got there, Webs?" He can only imagine what Peter went to get.. maybe the handcuffs that have been on Wade's kitchen table for weeks or maybe he's feeling real adventurous and he snagged one of the daggers Wade likes to keep in his suit--just in case his gun jammed or somehow Bea and Arthur wouldn't work--and he plans on introducing a little knife play into their sexy time.

"Hands above your head, now."

"Yes, sir." Wade puts his hands above his head, against the headboard.

Peter pulls out one of his webshooters and sticks Wade's hands to the headboard.

"You uh, know I can break out of theses, right?"

"Yeah, but you're going to be good and not, right?"

"Whatever you want, baby boy."

"You do not break the webs unless you have to, okay?"

"Yes."

"Do we need like a safe word or something?"

"I mean sure, if you want one, risk aware consensual kink, baby boy."

"Then, yeah, we should have one.. uh, either of us can use it, right?"

"Yep, what do you want it to be?"

"I don't know.. uh, you ever used one before?"

"Sure have, Pete. It can be anything, how about kitten? Neither of us are gonna say kitten, right? I know I'm not."

"Sure, Wade, kitten works." Peter climbs into the bed, straddling Wade, ass resting on his thighs, so that their cocks are touching. "Now, you're gonna be good for me, yeah? Gonna let me do whatever I want to you?"

Wade lifts his hips, hoping to rub against Peter's cock, that's still concealed by Wade's shirt. "Anything, baby boy, anything you want."

"So if I wanted to do this," He pinches both of Wade's nipples, "I can?"

"Fuck, yeah, yeah, you can." Wade moans, he's always liked a good bit of nipple play. "Be better if you used your mouth."

"You don't get to tell me what to do. I'm in charge, Wade, and you'll listen and be good or you won't come."

Wade shivers beneath Peter--he hasn't been dominated or _fucked_ since the last International Women's Day he celebrated with Vanessa--he is more than ready for this. "I'm sorry, I'll be so good for you."

Peter slides down over Wade's legs, and lays against him, his lips brush against Wade's nipple, fingers rubbing and pinching the other. Soon he feels tentative little licks against the hardened nub of his nipple, the sensation has his hips lifting. His leaking cock leaves sticky smears of precum across Peter's lower belly. Peter's teeth scrape against his sensitive nipple, and Wade can't help but writhe beneath him.

Peter abruptly sits up, Wade's spit slick skin reacts to the cold air of his apartment, causing goosebumps to cover his body. "Did I say you could move? Stay still or I'll jerk myself off and come all over you, then leave."

"I'm sorry, baby, I'll try not to move again, you're just touching me in all the right ways. I can't help it but try to feel more."

Peter shakes his head slightly, smirking. He leans back down and takes Wade's other nipple into his mouth, not wasting any time to lick and suck and bite.

Wade moans, unable to stay quiet. Peter's--Wade's--shirt becomes rucked up, the cotton of it is soft against Wade's skin, but he'd much rather be feeling Peter's skin and nothing else, and Wade cannot stop himself, "C'mon, baby boy, take my shirt off, I wanna _feel_ you."

"I'll take your shirt off when I'm ready, maybe I'll fuck you with it still on, ruin it with my cum." Peter reattaches himself to Wade's nipple.

"It'd never be ruined, baby boy, I'd still wear it, maybe never even wash it. I'd be proud to walk around smelling like **my** omega." Shit, Wade hadn't meant to say that last bit, but he _did_ want Peter to be his, to bond with him, even if his biology was fucked since Weapon X and bonding might not even stick, he wanted to **try** with Peter.

"You want me to be yours, Wade?"

"Forever, Peter."

Peter lunges for him, lips crushed together, the force splits Wade's lip. "You're sure? You want to be with an omega who doesn't act like an omega?"

"Baby, I wouldn't care if you were the most omega to ever omega, or a beta or even an alpha. I love you, not your subgender."

"Fuck, Wade, you're gonna make cry saying all the mushy, lovey stuff."

Wade takes note of how Peter **doesn't** say it back, but that's okay, it doesn't change the way Wade feels. "No, baby boy, don't cry, focus, and fuck me."

"Oh, I intend to, don't you worry, but first, Wade, I need you to know that I want you to be my alpha, and I was going to ask if you could stop me before you knotted me, I was afraid, but now, don't stop, never stop. I want to feel your knot stretching me, wanna feel your cum inside me, fuck, please, Wade." Peter whimpers.

"You want my knot, baby? I'll give you my knot, but first you've gotta fuck me." Wade urges. "Take what you want from me, make yourself feel good, wanna see you enjoy yourself, baby boy."

In the few times they've been intimate, Wade has never once noticed Peter getting slick, he hasn't been able to scent or feel it, but as Peter climbs back up his body, Wade feels sticky little drips of it on his skin. Peter smells _so_ sweet, Wade's sure he'd have a sugar rush just from tasting Peter's slick. His knot aches at the prospect of tasting Peter.

Peter wastes no time sinking down onto Wade's cock, all of Wade's instincts are screaming at him to break the webs and stop Peter from hurting himself, but there is no pain in Peter's expression, thankfully. "Fuck, baby boy. Did you?"

"Did I what, Wade?"

"Did you finger pretty little ass for me, Petey-pie?"

Peter rocks his hips, "What do you think?" Peter moans.

Wade wants so badly to grab onto Peter's hips and control the pace, but he won't disobey Peter, won't break the webs and upset him. "I know that's why you did, 'cause if you didn't I'd hate to have to kick your ass for practicing unsafe sex."

"I wouldn't do that, even with my healing factor, pinky promise." Peter lifts himself up and drops back down, tightening around Wade's cock. Peter's pace is slow at first--torturously slow--but slowly his movements become quicker, harder, deeper, each time Wade's cock hits Peter's prostate he trembles above him.

"Fuck, if I known how good you'd feel inside me, I'd have done this months ago." With each upward movement, Wade can feel Peter's slick leaking around his cock, smearing across his pelvis and thighs.

Wade tugs at the webbing, he doesn't want to disobey, then again maybe he wants to find out how Peter will punish him. He bends his knees and puts his feet flat onto the bed for leverage and begins thrusting up into Peter. "Not the only one with super strength, baby boy."

Peter pushes against Wade's chest with his palms, increasing his pace, "Fuck, fuck, right there." Peter whines and moans and white hot pleasure builds and builds in Wade's belly.

"Mmm, need you to knot me, please Wade. Fuck, please, alpha." Peter is practically shaking on top of Wade.

He can't resist any longer, he snaps the webs, grabs Peter's hips and flips them. Peter's legs wrap around Wade, pulling him closer, clenching around Wade's cock. "Oh, fuck, Wade." Peter reaches between them stroking himself, "Make me come, then knot me, c'mon, Wade."

"Fuck me harder, Wade, I can handle it, c'mon." Peter's heels dig into Wade's back, as his thrusts become harder, and impossibly deeper. The headboard knocks into the wall over and over, and Wade is almost positive the plaster cracks and he couldn't care less, fuck the walls and the security deposit--there's plenty of blood stains what's a crack in the wall added to that?

Peter's panting and moaning, fuck and ah and Wade's name, he clenches around Wade, as his knot begins to swell. "Fuck, oh, oh, alpha." He comes between them, hot and sticky and some of it ends up on Peter's chin.

Wade can't resist, he leans down and licks it off, "You taste better than I could've ever imagined." Hips snapping back and forth, impossibly fast, hitting Peter's prostate each time.

"Oh, Wade, I can't, fuck, ah, too much." Peter whines but pulls Wade closer.

Wade's hips stutter then still for a moment as his knot fully swells. He comes deep inside Peter, hot and wet and thick. He resumes tiny little shifts of his hips, riding out his own orgasm as Peter practically sobs beneath him.

"Oh, alpha, so full. Feels so good." Peter purposefully tightens himself around Wade, milking his cock until nothing seems to be left inside of Wade.

Wade rolls onto his back with Peter on top of him, his arms wrapped around him, kisses any bit of him he can reach. "Damn, Petey-pie, that was incredible."

Peter's still panting, and breathless when he speaks, "Shit, we should've had sex a long time ago." Peter kisses at Wade's throat and jaw. "Wait a minute, you're in trouble, you broke my webs and took control, you weren't supposed to do that. You're a bad boy, Wade."

"Sorry, baby boy, are you mad?"

"No, definitely not mad, that was the best sex I've ever, ever had. But next time you will obey me."

"Absolutely, baby boy." Wade nuzzles at Peter's hair, "I'm sorry for disobeying you." Outside of rut and heat an alpha's knot doesn't last long, they're only stuck together for maybe ten minutes after Wade stops coming.

Once his knot has deflated, Wade lifts Peter into his arms and carries him to the shower. Peter weakly argues, "You don't need to baby me, Wade."

"Not babying you, just getting you cleaned up for round two."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
